Feral Wiki:Article Creation
This page will give you a step-by-step process on creating a page on the Feral Wiki. __TOC__ Planning Your Page The first thing you'll want to do when making a page is to plan it out. After a while, this step should come naturally, but if you're new you should check out this section first. First, ask yourself: Is this page needed? Pages on the Feral Wiki consist of canon content from the game. If your idea fits this description, good! Feel free to continue. If not, consider instead. Some pages that are good examples include: *New animal release *New item in stores *New gameplay mechanic Some pages that are not good examples include: *Trade requests *Advertisements *Specific element that is already on a page *Game theories *Conversation between wiki users Most of the non-good examples can alternatively be made in a blog post or discussions post instead. Next, double-check that the page doesn't already exist. Typically, FANDOM will block you from making duplicate pages if you try to type in the title of an already existing page in the page creator. But sometimes, the page names may not be the exact same (e.g. "Avatar Customization" vs. "Avatar Creator"). Just make sure your page hasn't already been made. If your page idea passes both of these things, great! Let's move on to making the page. Guidelines The following list are some guidelines for creating a page that you should take note of before you start. Again, this part should come naturally after a while. *'Keep your writing professional!' Don't use slang, profanity, or other unprofessional speech. *'Use the correct grammar and punctuation!' Double check your "there"s, "they're"s, and "their"s; your "you're"s and "your"s; your "two"s and "too"s; your "lose"s and your "loose"s, etc. Make sure punctuation is also correct: Capital letters for the start of a sentence, periods and commas where they belong, etc. Don't make your sentences too long and check for repetition as well! *'Follow the typical page layout!' An example of page layout is at the bottom of this article. If that doesn't help, try looking up another article with a similar topic (e.g. a clothing item article if you want to make a clothing item page) and try to follow the general layout of that to the best of your ability. *'Don't be afraid to ask for help!' Any of the staff members here at Feral Wiki would be very happy to help you out! Find a list of them . Creating Your Page Once you've got your page all planned and you know the guidelines, go ahead and create your page!' You will want to use Classic Editor to make your page. You can change your default settings under "My Preferences > Editing > Classic rich-text editor" when you hover over your profile picture in the FANDOM navigation bar.' The following list will walk you through making and completing your page. #You can find the page creation button (the paper with a corner folded over) at the top right of the wiki header or you can go to . #Write your page title in the white box (make sure it follows correct punctuation, e.g. "City Fera" instead of "City fera" or "city fera") and select blank page. #This will bring you to a blank white screen where you can begin writing. The very first thing you'll want to do is add an infobox. You can do this by clicking the "infobox" button under "Add features and media" at the right side of your screen. Make sure you select the correct infobox for your page (e.g. "Avatar" for avatars, "Realms" for realms, you get the idea). ##Leave "title1" blank; by default it should be what the main page is called. ##Type an image file under "image1." If the image is not already uploaded to the wiki, do so by going to and adding it there. ##Only add an image caption under "caption1" if needed. Usually, you can leave that part blank. ##Fill in the other boxes with the corresponding information. Type "N/A" if you don't have anything to put there. ##Click "Preview" to double-check that your infobox looks correct. If not, double-check your information and try again. ##When everything looks right, click "OK." #When the infobox is put in the page, go ahead and type a brief description of your page. Make sure to bold your page name when it appears. Here are a few examples of what other pages have for theirs: ##The Griffin is a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. ##'City Fera' was confirmed by Clark Stacey to be a main playable region of the map that users could go and explore. The status of the city and how it is composed has yet to be released, but distinct features clue into some meaningful information. ##'Evolution' is a process in which a creature becomes a more powerful or environmentally fit version of themselves. Traditionally in video-game content, evolution is seen as a stage of the being's life and not generational changes, which is what Feral will most likely take after. #The next step depends on the page layout, which may vary throughout topics. Look at another page of a similar category to yours for a guideline, but usually this will be either an Information or Description section. Fill in the appropriate content there. #Create a gallery section. You can find the gallery element under "Add features and media" in the same place you found the infobox. You can leave the top settings alone and add your photos below. Again, add captions as they seem fit. Click "Finish" when you're done with your gallery. Make sure you're using the gallery element and not adding images separately, as this will mess up the layout. ##If you have no images to add at the moment, still create the Gallery section but add the text "No relevant images available." in place of where the gallery would go. #‎‎‎‎‎‎When you've completed everything, preview your page to make sure the layout and information looks correct. If the desktop version looks good, you shouldn't have to worry about the mobile layout. #Create your edit summary as something similar to "Creating new page" or leave it blank. When you're done with all the above steps, click "Publish." You're almost done! #'Last but not least:' Make sure to add your category! At this point the page should be up and running, so scroll down to the bottom right above the comments section and click "Add category." Please add an already existing category if possible and remember that it is case-sentitive. And with that, your page is now complete! if you run into any issues. Example Page The Kitsune is a mythological 9-tailed fox. It was confirmed that the Kitsune would be one of the playable avatars in Feral by Clark Stacey during the UDEN #22 meeting. Description Not much is known about the in-game avatar itself. Based on the images, however, we can determine some physical characteristics. The antlers protruding from the head seem to resemble that of the Griffin's. Bird-like wings can also be spotted, possibly allowing the avatar to fly. Ribbons sprawl out from the tail. Evolution Kitsuneavatarcreator.png|Assumed to be the first evolution of the Kitsune. Kitsuneevolved.png|Assumed to be the last evolution of the Kitsune. Mythology In a literal sense, the word "kitsune" is the Japanese word for "fox," who have played their part in Japanese folklore. These Japanese myths known as the kitsune originated in what was known as the "fox spirit" (狐狸精 in Chinese characters) of Chinese mythology, which was also a 9-tailed fox. The number of tails may vary up to nine, determined by the age of the Kitsune. They are said to have the ability to control fire and use it to their will. Some Japanese Kitsunes are known to have the ability to change shape into young human girls according to Japanese legends, and trick young men into trusting them. These animals are most known for their intelligence, long lifespan, beauty and powers. Trivia *The animal depicted on the Feral logo is most likely a Kitsune with antlers. *It was one of the first confirmed avatars that would be added in-game. Gallery Kitsune2.png|Official Kitsune avatar artwork. Ferallogo.png|The official Feral logo featuring a Kitsune. Kitsuneavatarcreator.png|The Kitsune as shown on the Avatar Customization screen. Sdffffsss.PNG|A Kitsune with the Flower Power effect. Smolkitsune.png|The Kitsune icon as shown on the avatar customization screen. Kitsuneevolved.png|An evolved form of the Kitsune. __NOEDITSECTION__